


Nerves

by elesecks



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elesecks/pseuds/elesecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie gets up the courage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> For the Lewis Challenge Summer 2012

Lewis closed the door to James after lingering over wishing him a good evening at band practice – he had lingered so much he had almost persuaded James to stay! But Robbie let him go in the end because he really wanted this time to himself.

They had been living together for almost two months now. James had been forced into an almost instant flat move when his previous landlord had sold the building to emigrate to Canada and Robbie had offered the use of his spare room until he sorted something else out. They had found themselves so comfortable sharing that they had both put off changing the situation. 

Then, the day before, they had kissed for the first time. It had been a total surprise to Robbie, but obviously not so much for James. 

Since then, Robbie had been considering their relationship. He was amazed that he hadn’t realised what was going on, years ago, and just as amazed at how easy it had been to kiss a man, hold a man, cherish a man throughout the night. They had cuddled on his bed, kissing lazily and talking until the early hours before dropping off, to wake up still wrapped around each other. 

Now, Robbie was getting a little nervous. He knew James would want to go further than kisses – he wanted them to as well – but he had never actually been there, even in his mind. James had admitted to being only slightly more experienced, but Robbie would bet he knew a lot more than he had tried! A great deal would obviously be the same as with a woman, but not all. Robbie therefore now found himself determined to do something he had never expected to need to do. 

He sat down at his old computer with trepidation, glad he still had it despite having planned to get rid of it a few weeks before, but luckily a case had caught him and it had had to wait. He pressed the button to switch it on and waited for the out of date machine to boot up. He would be much quicker on his new laptop, only three months old, but he didn’t want to expose it to the risks this search was likely to bring. 

He had a fair idea of what he was looking for - after all, he had spent time in vice – but it was the details and the differences from what he knew that he needed to find out, and the myths to dispel. 

He opened his browser and clicked on Google. 

Before typing anything in he glanced around nervously, but James wasn’t due back for another two hours. He flashed back to the look of James the previous night, lips wet, cheeks red, eyes half lidded, and he swallowed hard. 

Robbie’s throat was dry and he debated having a drink, getting himself a beer. 

Whilst in the kitchen, he noticed the small amount of washing up they had left soaking and wondered if he should do it…. 

That was when he realised he was just procrastinating, and he told himself off.

“Come on, man. You’re almost sixty, you’re a grandfather, and you’ve been a copper for more years than you care to count. You want to know this, nothing worse than fumbling around, unsure about what you’re doing. Man up!” 

So saying, he settled in the chair. He debated what term to search for and decided to start with the most simple and obvious, so, taking a deep breath, he typed in ‘Gay Sex’.... and hit on half a million porn sites.


End file.
